1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a holding structure of an oil control valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
A valve timing mechanism (a valve timing controller: VTC) used in a four-cycle reciprocating engine of a vehicle is known that is capable of varying valve timings (as well as lift amounts) of intake valves (as well as exhaust valves). Such a valve timing mechanism includes advance chambers and retard chambers. The valve timing mechanism is capable of, with application of oil pressure selectively to the advance chambers or the retard chambers, advancing or retarding the valve timing of the inlet valves (as well as the exhaust valves). An oil control valve (OCV) carries out driving of the valve timing mechanism with the application of oil pressure.
Japanese Patent No. 4253635 discloses a valve case, in which an oil control valve is mounted, provided on a cylinder head cover.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-50102 discloses two oil control valves disposed close to each other that are perpendicularly attached in the middle portion in the width direction between an intake camshaft and an exhaust camshaft of the integrally formed cam cap common to the intake camshaft and the exhaust camshaft.
Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 7-36082 discloses a switching valve that is attached to the upper surface of a cam holder, the switching valve being capable of switching between a communicating state and a shut-off state between an oil pressure supply passage and an oil supply port.
In the disclosure of Japanese Patent No. 3727362, a solenoid valve is mounted in a bearing cap of an intake shaft and a coil accommodation portion of the solenoid valve penetrates out through a cover portion of a head cover. Furthermore, at least a portion of the coil accommodation portion is positioned inside a plane of projection of an upper bulging portion of the head cover that is projected in a cam axial direction.